The Curse
by Margaret Penningsly
Summary: Auradon gets cursed, they are stuck in a kingdom from the past, with no idea who they really are. (In other words a dark curse from OUAT) TAKING OC REQUESTS
1. Who's who

**Here are the characters in the curse for this new story. Don't own anything except my OCs. (This story is inspired by a RP)**

Characters (cursed):

Originally/who they are in curse:

Jessica Mills/ Julie, 18, assassin leader,

Gustave (son of The Phantom of The Opera)/ George, 18, werewolf leader,

Jay/Jayden, 18, Assassin, Sophie's father

Mal/Mallory, 18, Vampire Leader,

Evie/Evelyn, 19, Bartender, Julie's sister,

Doug/Darien, 19, Half-wolf (werewolf that can control powers),

Jane/Jaiden, 16, Werewolf,

Carlos/Carmen, 16, Vampire,

Ben/Brian, 18, Prince,

Audrey/Aubrey, 19, Princess,

Chad/Chris, 19, Prince,

Belle/ Brianna, 48, Queen,

Beast/Brock, 50, King,

Kristina (Christine Daae's daughter)/Karla, 18, assassin

Malice (Mal's twin)/Mason, 18, Vampire ( **MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery)**

Lonnie/Laura, 18, Bounty Hunter

Aziz/Adam, 18, Assassin

Sophie (no Auradon identity), 3, Father: Jayden, Mother: Stay tuned to find out.

 **Leave some comments (or whatever they are called) with some OCs you want in here. Just say their real name, cursed name, cursed age and role, and what they are like in curse. Also who their fairytale parents are.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. The Beginning

**Please continue to put request for your OCs to be in the story. I own nothing but my OCs (3). BTW couples in this story vary but there will be no Ben/Mal. Sorry. True couples for this story: Mal x Evie, Jane x Carlos, Jessica x Jay.  
**

It was a normal day in good old Auradon, oh wait, where is everyone? Hmm, not in the courtyard, not in the garden, oh there they are in the library. Something seems wrong, shall we go see?

"Fairy Godmother do you know how to stop this curse?" Mal asked, slightly calmer than the rest of the frantic students.

"Unfortunately, since we are unaware of where it's coming from and who is casting it...no." The student body groaned.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ben asked.

"Stay calm and hope for the best?" Fairy Godmother offered. A dark haze swept over the school and the entire USA (United States of Auradon of course) and when it cleared, there was no one left in sight.

 _No-One's Pov:_

The sky was clouded over, making a normally happy day look evil. Speaking of evil, a girl emerged from a house. Her brown hair cascaded down her back, her leather boots matching the rest of her dark outfit, her jacket, though normal looking on the outside, had several compartments hiding weapons on the inside. Stepping out of the doorway, she took a deep breath, and coughed. The air still felt cheery though the sky didn't seem to get the memo. Pinching her nose in frustration, she yelled,

"Adam!" No response.

"Adam get out here now or else!" A boy, Adam, emerged from the house as well, with a piece of bread.

"What Julie? I was eating!" Frustrated he replied to her calls while eating his food.

"Julie?" She just started walking away.

"Jules!" She whipped around quickly, her eyes piercing into him,

"Never call me that."

"Fine then, Julianne."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought, where is everyone!""Maybe they're trying to escape you, you are certainly not in a good mood." Adam mumbled.

"Funny.""Does she hear everything?"

"Yes she does, I've come to accept that, so should you." Another girl came from the house, her blonde hair slightly longer than Julie's, her outfit, however, nearly identical.

"Finally Karla, I was starting to wonder if you died in there!" Julie exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

"Yet you didn't think to check on me?" Karla pouted.

"Why would I, it's just one less person to house and, Adam that better not be the last piece of bread!"

"Someone's angry." Adam muttered. His eyes went wide at Julie's slight growl, reminding him that she has no problem killing him.

"So, where are we going?" Karla asked as they started to walk. They were going somewhere as the top three in the assassins for a meeting.

"My sister's poor excuse for a tavern," Julie rolled her eyes and turned around, walking backwards, to talk to the other two directly, "Should've become an assassin, I say it all the time. But no they're too 'harsh' for her. She's 'perfectly happy' with her little half-dog boyfriend and falling apart Inn/Tavern." Turning back around Julie shoved open the door to a building labeled. "Evelyn's Inn and Tavern". As soon as they walked in they heard a dog barking at them. A girl with pitch black hair quieted the dog and started to say,

"Welcome to Evelyn's..." Until she saw her sister and her sister's "friends", "Oh, it's you, what do you want."

"Nice to see you too Evelyn." Julie called before sitting down. Evelyn served them their usual.

"So, what's up?" Julie asked while taking a drink.

Setting down her glass Karla replied, "There's a new guy, wants to join, asked to meet you in the alley between the store and castle. Alone."

"Alright..."

"Are you sure you don't want us nearby?" Adam interrupted.

"I'm fine." Julie snarled.

"Careful, she might bite your head off." Evelyn muttered when she passed by. Julie threw her glass cup at Evelyn's head, purposefully missing by a mere inches. Evelyn, used to her sister's violent nature merely walked into the back to wait for her to calm down. Julie walked out to go meet the mystery assassin who wanted to join.

Walking into the alley, she discovered that no one was there. She turned and went to leave when a voice called from the shadows.

"Going so soon?" The mystery person stayed hidden in the shadows while Julie called,

"Some candidate, won't even show your face."

"Maybe I will, why do you care."

"Trust must begin somewhere." With that the mystery man stepped out, he was tall, wearing an outfit slightly similar to Julie's and the rest of the assassin's. He had short-ish brown hair. Julie's whole body tensed, her eyes widening slightly, she knew this person.

"Hello Julie."  
"Hello Jayden." She tried to sound like she didn't care.

"So, may I join?" Jayden asked.

"Why do you want to join?"

"I have my reasons."  
"Fine," Stepping closer she said, "But no one may know what happened between us."

"Of course not Jules." She walked away slowly, then turned back and called, "My house is the one hidden in the back of the kingdom, our base is underneath that."

And with a slight uncharacteristic smile she walked away.


	3. Back to, Normal?

**Sorry for the delayed chapter. The archaeologists of my brain finally dug up some ideas. I own nothing except my OCs and ideas.**

Slamming the door at her house she walked towards the back. She started home right after talking to her...Jayden,

'That's all he is' she tried to remind herself.

Reaching the back of the house she pulled down a book from the house's only bookcase. It slid into the wall revealing a hole with a ladder. Quickly, she went down the ladder, jumping the last few rungs; her feet making a loud impact upon the stone floor. The noisy room of assassins quieted as soon as they spotted their leader. Glancing around she saw the complex base. To her right, the bunk bed 'dorms', for lack of a better word, the rest of the assassins lived in. Moldy beds and cramped living spaces was all she could afford for them. To her left, her office, one of two places that are restricted to all without permission. Her office and rooms were better, comparatively, than the assassin bunks. And finally in the center, tables full of formerly chattering assassins, with Adam in the middle, obviously having been flirting, and Karla on the side, alone. With a quick glare, Julie walked to her office. The other assassins knew not to bother her, but Adam, not the sharpest tool in the shed, followed her,

"Hey Julie can I talk…" Julie slammed the door in his face, effectively shutting him up, momentarily. Julie sat in the chair behind her desk. Her office was made up of a cushioned, almost bed-like, bench to her left, the door to her right, and her desk; currently cluttered with papers. Outside, Karla shoved past Adam, who had his 'thinking face' on, and went into Julie's office. She was the only one allowed to come in without knocking.

 _Julie's POV_

I hear the door slam behind either Karla, or someone who is about to die. I'm trying to appear busy but looking at the papers in front of me makes my head hurt. I can make out some words, they look like: Request, something something, human, something, I can't tell.

"'Request: I, George, would like to meet with you, Julie, at Evelyn's tavern, tomorrow at sunrise; in an attempt to make better relationships with assassins and humans like yourselves,'" Karla read out from behind me, "George is the werewolf leader I believe." She answered the question I couldn't bring myself to ask. I mutter something along the lines of 'Thank You' and shoo her out with my hand. Just as I thought I would finally get some peace and quiet, someone else came in. With a glare from me, Adam went back outside and knocked.

 _Third-Person POV_

"Come in, Adam." Julie called. Adam walked in and stood next to Julie, much to her chagrin. Julie stood quickly, in a dominance battle of height.

"What do you want Adam?" He answered simply by dragging his hand across the side of her pale face in a flirtatious attempt, while she tried to remember why she hadn't killed him and his sickening smirk yet. Despite the fact that he's a good assassin, she didn't get to annoy people very much anymore, so she decided to play along with his little game. At long last he spoke,

"Just wondering if you wanted any company?"

"I'm too busy right now, sorry." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Maybe...tonight?" He winked at her, and she tried her best not to gag.

"Maybe…" And with a reply that half-satisfied him, Adam left. The moment he left, however, Julie's smile dropped, and Karla came back in,

"I thought we were going into town tonight, why do you tease him?"  
"My personal enjoyment at the misery of others is none of your concern, now out." Once Karla obeyed her commands, Julie was left alone with her thoughts, and the realization hit her like lightning,

"I have to meet with the dog leader tomorrow." She scoffed before getting back to her "work", consisting of designing new weapons.


End file.
